Destiny Pulled Us Together ONESHOT
by emmerr
Summary: Sharpay and Troy are together, pulled together by destiny, but had their ups and downs on the way.


Sitting in Art, drawing self- portraits, when I boy, a year older then me, came in to in my class asking for red acrylic paint.

Mr Archer said "Here you are Troy," as he handed over the paint. As he walked out, he winked over in my direction. I felt my face filling with blush and then my best friend, Taylor was giggling in my ear.

Tay is the person that's outgoing and always speaking her mind.

"What you giggling at?" I poked her.

"Troy. He cracks me up! Always winking at me!"

"What I way to big yourself up, Tay." I tried to joke. "But he was winking at me." I started to protest, and she was doing her favourite hobby, stealing guys from under my nose.

"All right, its nearly break so, we'll ask him shall we? Yea, we shall."

---

She dragged me round to the basketball courts.

"Oi, Bolton, a word!" She hollered across the court. He wandered over.

"Tay, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Shut it. Anyway, art. Who were you winking at?"

"Your gorgeous friend here." He slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but sink right into his torso.

---

To my amazement, he got on my bus, but he sat upstairs. He invited me up but I didn't feel like going, so he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Tay can be a bit loud, can't she?"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. My stop came and I gave him my number and we texted all night.

---

Next morning, it was Saturday; I woke up with a smile on my face. I looked at my phone, and there was already a text from Troy.

'Come to the park at 2. I have a surprise. x'

I suddenly had a rush of worry. What was I supposed to wear?

I finally decided and headed to the park.

There Troy was, sitting on his own, on a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Oh my god!" I was so shocked. No one has ever done this before. "What's this?" I giggled.

"A little treat for you" he winked and patted the ground for me to sit down.

After a couple of hours passed, I lost track of time and was supposed to be home in 5 minutes.

"Shit! I'll never be home in time". I panicked as I started to run home.

Home wasn't far away, just round a few corners, but if I was one minute late, mum would go on and on about it. I reached two doors up from mine and stopped to catch my breath, when Troy caught me up.

"God, fast runner, you are!" He was more out of breath than me.

"Sorry" I giggled, I gave him a hug, and before I knew it, we were kissing for the first time. Everything felt so right and so romantic.

"Sharpay Evans, you are 5 minutes late! Go on, in the house, and you mister, bugger off. No one takes my girl away from me!" Mum started 'running' down the road trying to hit him with her tea towel.

I just stood there as Mum was making a laughing stock of herself. I strolled inside, and pulled my phone out of my pocket and then that moment I received a text from Troy.

'That was an amazing afternoon, Hope we can do it again ;) T xx'

I walked up to my room and settled on the bed.

Mum knocked gently on my door.

"So, who was that?!"

"You could have known if you didn't chase him down the road with a tea towel!"

"Sorry, baby, but I want the best for you" She smiled. "How about you bring him over next Monday, for my fancy tea?"

Fancy tea? I was worried what the hell it could be.

---

Monday tea time arrived, and I still didn't know what to expect at the dinner table.

"Tuck in everyone!" mum said as she lifted the cover to reveal my worst nightmare.

**Salmon.**

"Come on Shar, tuck in!"

I sat there staring at it.

"Shar, you ok?" a nervous Troy whispered.

"You know what, Mum, I think I'm gonna order a pizza, I mean for crying out loud, salmon for teenagers. What were you thinking?!"

I stood up, held my hand out for Troy and lead him to another room to order pizza.

---

After a couple of hours snuggling on the sofa, Troy had to leave.

"I'll pick you up at about 8:15 tomorrow yea?"

"Yea sure!" I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of me and him driving into school.

---

8:15 arrived and I hadn't even started me make-up! He beeped on the horn and I ran down the stairs with my make-up bag to get ready in the girls toilets.

"God, you look amazing." Troy said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you having a laugh, I haven't even put my make-up on yet!"

Troy laughed and ran his hand down my cheek, "You don't need it" he grinned at me.

---

Lunch arrived, and I started to walk to mine and Troy's spot. I turned the corner and there was a couple there giggling. That girl was totally flirting. She stood up and there sat Troy and Gabriella giggling and flirting. I stood in amazement as I looked on. I started to run away as Troy called after me.

"Shar? Sharpay?"

---

I avoided him all day until he caught me getting on the bus.

"Shar?" He said as he grabbed my arm to stop me. I stood there staring at him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why don't you have a little think and get back to me?" I tried to get on the bus, but Troy was having none of it.

"Babe…"

"Don't babe me. I'm going home." I forced him off me and the doors closed in front of him. I slumped into one of the free seats and sobbed my way home.

As soon as I was home, I checked my phone. 10 missed calls and 3 messages.

'_Shar talk to me'_

_-_

'_What have I done?'_

_-_

'Omg its Gabi, Shar I can explain'

I switched off my phone and buried myself under my covers. But I got interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Shar, dinner!" My brother Ryan said through the door.

"I'm not hungry" I said under my duvet.

"Ok!" I heard Ryan thump down the stairs and then another set of thumps.

"Princess, come for dinner." Dad said through the door.

I just sobbed through the pain and Dad came through the door.

"Aww, Princess, what's up?"

"It's … nothing" I managed to say.

Dad hugged me tightly and I heard more footsteps up the stairs, when Mum peered around the corner.

"Stop cuddling here! She's 16 for Gods sake, now get your dinner!"

I stood up and slammed the door in her face. I couldn't cope with her.

"Daddy," I said as I sat back next to him. "How do you live you life with her?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you kids I would be gone like a shot."

---

Next day at school, and I couldn't bear to see him. I managed to avoid him all day then he caught me on the bus. His car was in for repairs so he had to get on. He perched on the seat next to me.

"Shar, what's going on?"

"You hugged _her_ and kissed _her_! You promised you'd stay away. You _promised _me!"

"Shar, I'm sorry, but she started it. She's going out with my best mate!"

"So that's the 10th boyfriend from the start of this year" I muttered.

"She's trying to find a replacement of me."

"What? A lying bastard?"

"Come on Shar, that's a bit harsh."

"It's my stop. See you later."

I walked home in the heavy rain, slowly, drowning my emotions. I got home, and I guess Ryan was the only one there as the soundtrack to Cats was playing. I sat in my room praying everything would go away.

---

Next day was normal, got up and went out the door for school, but Thursday was a typical day. Everything seems to go wrong. Falling out with friends, getting shat on by a bird or falling over into a puddle. Oh the fun I have on Thursdays!

I got on the bus and Troy wasn't sitting downstairs waiting for me to get on the bus, and the way to school was hell. Everyone was whispering, laughing, pointing at me. What had I done?

Then at break, my worst nightmare was happening.

---

I found out why. The whispering.

"Shar? Shar? You ok?" A little voice came through my right ear.

"Yea, yea, fine" I turned round to see Ms Darbus standing there. "It's nothing, Miss"

"Gabriella? You should be with Troy? But that stupid little slag took her from you because she always wants what other people have? Fuck her, you deserve him. Ugh what a trollop!" Ms Darbus said as she walked away. I'd never seen her like that, so bitchy.

I walked a couple of steps more towards the 'happy couple' then stood looking expectantly at them, _it_ turned at me, she had that 'holier-than-thou' look plastered across her face then asked in a sickly voice "Yes?"

I clenched my fist and held it down to my side praying I wouldn't do something I would regret, but the urge was too strong. I brought up my fist and it connected with her jaw.

"You little whore! How could you! Troy was mine not yours!" I shouted.

Gabriella rose with one hand across her mouth as Troy consoled her with a hug and gave me the look to walk away. I did want to, but I wanted to give Troy a piece of my mind, but I made the right decision to leave.

---

Next lesson was PE, and I couldn't be bothered to play Badminton, but I suppose I had to. I arrived in the changing room and had a strong feeling of déjà vu. The whispering, the sniggering. I couldn't take it. I ran out and ran straight into someone.

"You should really watch where you put those fists, you could cause more trouble". I looked up and he winked at me. _Shit_. Now I had to explain myself to him.

"So, what happened to you at lunch? You turned fierce."

"I'm not sorry for what happened. She deserved that. She stole you from me! I loved you Troy!" What? What was I saying? Troy lead me to a bench and we sat there through the last two periods, talking about how, when, why Troy cheated on both of us. Why he lied about his best friend going out with Gabriella, and I explained why I hit her.

Then the bell rang for end of school, and he took me to the bus and leant to kiss me on the cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

"I guess not" Troy said with disappointment.

"See you tomorrow, maybe." I hopped onto the bus

---

When I got home I had an email from Troy.

'_Look Shar, I don't know why im bothering to ask but it's worth a try I suppose._

_I broke up with Gabi for good now._

_Please consider taking me back._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Troy _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

I couldn't refuse that, could I? I mean, I love him too. I couldn't tell him in email, I had to tell him in person, but that meant I had to wait till tomorrow to do it, and I don't know whether I could wait that long. I had to see him. I replied with:

'_I have to see you._

_Park; ASAP_

_Shar xx'_

---

I walked through the park gates and towards Troy who was standing by the pond when he turned round to make eye contact, I couldn't believe I forgot how incredibly sexy he was. I ran towards him and leaped into his arms before I passionately kissed him. I really couldn't believe how much I missed him.

We didn't talk for about an hour. I just cuddled up to him on one of those benches facing the pond. Eventually, he started, "Look, I'm sorry for everything. I just…"

"Forget about it. It's fine." I smiled at him.

---

Next day was my birthday, and I was at school. _Great_. I got on the bus, and it was nearly empty downstairs, Troy wasn't downstairs either. _Great!_ This day got worse.

Once I got to school, no one was rushing down the stairs or anything. I stepped of the last step and then…

"_**SURPRISE!**_"

A stream of party poppers came out the window which showered me. Then Troy jumped off the bus and came over to me.

"Happy birthday!" He smiled at me before leaning in.

"Err…this is a school, so save that stuff for outside! Clean up all this mess at instance!" Ms Lilliford shouted.

"But it's her birthday. Sharpay's birthday." Troy pleaded.

"I don't care if the Queen is coming, clean this up!" She stomped off and left us to clean up all the streamers.

The rest of that school day was pretty boring. It wasn't until I got home when I finally got excited.

"Oh my god, Mum?!"

"Yea, sweetie, it's your car now," She smiled. "But it's staying put until you can drive".

I jumper for joy as I finally had a car. Yea, I'm only 16 but oh well.

---

Troy arrived later with his final present. I told him not to buy me much but he didn't listen.

"I want you to have this." He said, as he handed me a small blue box. I opened it.

I gasped "Oh Troy! This must of cost a bomb!"

"It's for you. For us. Our future."

"What?"

"You don't have to wear it yet but, Sharpay Alice Ruby Olivia Doris Evans, will you marry me?"

I looked up at Troy getting lost in those perfect blue eyes. My head was saying no, I was too young, but my heart was screaming yes.

"Only if you can promise me one thing?" I said, a smell smile opening on my lips.

"Anything." He replied

"Never. Call me by all my names again!" I giggled.

A huge smile broke out of his face. "Deal!"

I threw myself into his arms as he kissed my head repeatedly. I smiled, glad I had listened to my heart, after all, what good is my head when I have already lost my heart to the most amazing man I have ever laid eyes on.

---

**6 years later**

---

3 years into our marriage, and things are over going perfect. We have our own house in the country.

Then it was the first birthday of our son, Gary Lucas Oscar Trevor Bolten.

We had a little party, and everyone gathered round his cake, singing 'Happy Birthday'.

When I thought this day was perfect, something made it better. My son's first word. He sat in the middle of the lounge, and just yelled out;

"Juuuice!"

Troy ran and picked him up and bounced him up and down, he was so happy. I'd never seen him like that, since our wedding day, that day he asked me to marry him, the day I met him.

They are my future.

My life.

My husband and son

* * *

**Thanks for Alice and Emily, for helping me and typing it up for me xD **

**Review :) x**


End file.
